


Fell-verse Courtship

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Elements relating to cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Public Sex, Purring skeletons, Romantic Comedy, Sexual insecurities, Sort of? - Freeform, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: Fell-verse monsters have a strange method of courtship—one some might deem a little unorthodox (or, in the words of certain monsters—undignified). Then again, it takes a fool (or two) to underestimate the duplicity of a Tale-verse monster. After all, isn’t it always the ones you least expect?





	1. This is how you flirt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Kit has inspired me to write some Papcest smut. Only this time, it's a little more vanilla, and involves a lot more teasing, flirting, and honestly--a bit of dicking around (pun very much intended).
> 
> I'll leave a quick warning here: All characters involved in this come across as assholes. They are very much using each other for their own entertainment, but the important thing is that it's all consensual.  
> With that said, this could be perceived as "cheating" (though no one is in any sort of relationship), or just--outright toying with each other's feelings. The next chapter should resolve all this, but the warning is here, just in case.
> 
> This chapter isn't very explicit, but sexual content is very much implied. The next chapter... will not just be "implied". I hope you all enjoy!

When the Barrier had broken, and monsters had reached the Surface, it had soon become apparent that certain members of their race were more suited to life among humans than others. While many monsters settled comfortably into their new lifestyle, some found themselves struggling to adapt to the everyday norms of human society.

_“Public transport? What a concept! Why on earth would I travel out in the open where anyone could attack me without warning?”_

These more ill-fitted monsters were dubbed ‘Fell-verse’ by the gentler portion of their cohort, given the widespread notion that they were merely ‘fallen’ versions of the average monster.

Naturally, the Fell-verse monsters were not pleased with this distinction, and chose to name the softer members of their species ‘Tale-verse’—as an act of petty revenge (in their own eyes, at least).

_“Utter airheads, the lot of them! Waltzing around as if life is some sort of fairy-tale.”_

But despite a few initial disagreements, the Tale-verse and Fell-verse monsters soon came to develop a sort of fondness of each other (though neither would ever admit it openly). Though they still butted heads occasionally, their fascination with each other took over many early misgivings.

Compassion, joy, and zest were all fairly foreign concepts to many Fell-verse monsters. So it came as quite a shock to them when the Tale-verse monsters displayed such things so openly. Words like ‘naivety’, ‘absent-mindedness’, and even ‘stupidity’ were thrown around by some. Others, however, found themselves quite enthralled by the sweeter monsters, and many Fell-verse monsters were soon to be seen wandering the streets in the company of Tale-verse monsters.

And indeed, the Fell monsters weren’t the only ones intrigued by their counterparts. Many Tale-verse monsters derived amusement from the brash behaviour of Fell-verse monsters. More than once, a Tale-verse monster would have to explain the common social etiquettes of human society to a Fell-verse monster.

_“He wasn’t trying to kill you, he was just offering you a drink.”_

And, as time took its course, the question of Tale-verse and Fell-verse monsters entering ‘intimate relationships’ with each other arose. At first, the mere suggestion was met with utter indignance.

On the Tale-verse end, one often heard comments such as: _“Utterly absurd! Can you imagine actually trying to tame one of those creatures long enough to have relations with it? I, for one, am content to let them ravage each other instead of those of us with a little dignity!”_

And, on the Fell-verse side of things: _“yeah, i guess i’d fuck a—heh—tail-verse or two. but, like, do they even know what they’re doin’? … do they know what fuckin’ is?”_

Yet for all the doubts and naysaying, nature inevitably took its course, and soon, relationships between Fell-verse and Tale-verse monsters came to be—rare, though they were.

It soon came to the attention of the Tale-verse monsters however, that their Fell-verse counterparts had a fairly… abnormal method of courtship. Many seemed to lack the charisma acquired to ‘woo’ the Tale-verse monsters—a fact they made up for in blunt, unashamed forwardness. And though this approach had its benefits (most Fell monsters weren’t overly fond of small-talk), its success rate was fairly laughable. As it turned out, Tale-verse monsters tended to expect a little more decorum from their suitors.

Another trait which seemed prominent among Fell-verse monsters, was the (sometimes mildly aggressive) tendency towards competitiveness. And in the case of seduction, this often led to the unabashed art of bragging of one’s conquests. It soon became a point of pride, for one to be able to say that they had been intimate with a Tale-verse monster. After all, what sort of social prowess must one possess to be able to seduce such an enigmatic creature?

 

Twist, a skeleton monster (and one of very few, at that), could make no claim to possessing any degree of subtlety or finesse when faced with social encounters. What he _didn’t_ lack however—was confidence. While he’d never been one to brag (at least, not _explicitly_ ), his list of Tale-verse conquests was to be admired. Whether it was his words or his reputation—few could be sure—but Twist seemed to possess a knack for charming his way into the beds of Tale-verse monsters.

Cash, another Fell-verse skeleton, could make similar proclamations about his sex-life—and he did. Though a little shy of Twist’s level of confidence, Cash was a very proud monster, and took great strides to ensure the word of his prowess spread as far as was possible. Though he lacked Twist’s charm (and for Twist, ‘charm’ was probably a generous descriptor), he certainly had no shortage of affluence. When his wits failed him, he always had his wealth to fall back on (and it served him well).

But, as it stood, neither Twist nor Cash were quite satisfied with the list of successful Tale-verse endeavours to their names. There was one they would have liked to add—a monster they’d both had in interest in for quite some time.

Rus was a Tale-verse skeleton—and a rather fascinating one at that (in the shared opinion of Twist and Cash, in any case). Though Tale-verse through and through, Rus was rather a curiosity for the two Fell skeletons. He smiled—a lot—yet there was something behind his smile that left the mind wondering. The smile was by no means false, but it held a certain degree of ambiguity, which stirred an element of uncertainty—and intrigue—in the Fell-verse skeletons.

Being of the same ilk, Twist and Cash saw in each other a competitor for Rus’s affections. While both had yet to make a move on him, the tension between them had been present for a long time. And it was on a warm Friday night—at one of the skeletons’ weekly gatherings—that these tensions rose to a head.

****

Twist was a monster who made it his mission to spend as much time in public as his schedule allowed. So when the Tale-verse skeletons had proposed a weekly ‘pub night’—a visit to their neighbourhood’s local watering hole—Twist had been one of the first to speak up in favour of the idea (in spite of many of the other Fell-verse skeletons’ protests to the ‘Tale-verse nonsense’). And once the tradition had begun, Twist had become one of the few (if not the only) to attend every single gathering.

And this week was no different. He sat at the bar, sipping his drink and observing the other patrons (monsters and humans alike) chatting and laughing away. It was a relatively quiet night, and only a few of the skeletons had deigned to show up. Rus and Cash were both in attendance, and as it stood—very much occupied by each other.

Twist watched, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement, as Cash made his very best effort to hold Rus’s attentions. They were seated in a booth along with two of the other skeletons—Red, and Blackberry (Twist’s brother). But neither Rus nor Cash were paying much heed to the other two, sitting a little closer to each other than was perhaps necessary for an ordinary conversation.

But Twist knew it would be a while still before Cash was ready to make his move. The set of his shoulders was tense and anxious, and he barely seemed able to maintain eye contact with Rus for more than a few seconds. Twist would have been more than eager to indulge himself in the entertaining activity of watching Cash squander each passing opportunity to seduce Rus for the entire night—but, Twist wasn’t known for his patience, so after downing the remainder of his drink, he stood and crossed the bar.

As he approached the booth, Rus and Cash both looked up (the latter appearing a little less than pleased at the intrusion). “Heya, Tale-verse,” Twist addressed Rus, grinning.

“twisted,” Rus greeted in response.

Cash was giving Twist an apathetic glare, and Twist lifted a challenging brow-bone before returning his attentions to Rus. “Y’know, ‘m feelin’ a little pent up—ya wanna head back ta my place fer a couple a’ hours?”

Twist knew he was taking a risk; though this very direct method of enticement had worked in the past, Rus was difficult to read. Cash, on the other hand, made no effort to hide his bewilderment. “for goodness sake, twist, ya can’t just—”

“sure,” Rus responded, standing. Cash blinked, clearly stunned (in truth, Twist couldn’t claim to be any less surprised, but he refrained from revealing as much). Rus shot Cash a smile. “i’ll see you later, moneybags.”

Cash seemed to be struggling to find words, looking crestfallen as Twist slung an arm over Rus’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. “Don’ worry, Patches, I’ll take good care a’ him,” Twist said, knowing full well that the nickname embarrassed Cash to no end.

True to his nature, Cash blushed a pale shade of violet, ducking his head and turning his covered eye away. Twist chuckled, and pressed his teeth to the crown of Rus’s skull. “Ready ta head off then, sweetheart? I’m as good as they say, promise,” he added, with a wink.

“oh, i don’t doubt it,” Rus said. “and if you prove to be better—maybe i’ll even consider fucking you again.” Twist took no small amount of delight in the smug grin he was able to cast in Cash’s direction as he led Rus from the bar.

Needless to say, he’d won.

 

And, as it turned out, Rus was just as profound a partner as Twist had been hoping (more so, even). His stamina was surprising for someone of his HP, and he made very little effort to keep himself quiet (which Twist appreciated _immensely_ ). He was also astoundingly more attentive than Twist had been expecting—leaving Twist more satisfied than he could have hoped for.

As they lay beside each other on Twist’s mattress, Twist couldn’t help but grin to himself. “Gotta say, Tale-verse, I’m impressed,” he said, a little breathlessly.

“i’d be offended if you weren’t,” Rus replied, smirking. He rolled over, pressing himself against Twist’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. “you weren’t half bad yourself.”

Twist was somewhat startled by the gentle display of affection—and had to remind himself for a moment that Rus was a Tale-verse monster. Well, though unfamiliar, it certainly wasn’t anything Twist was opposed to. After a moment’s hesitation, he returned the gesture, wrapping an arm around Rus. It felt… nice.

The pleasant haze of their afterglow was broken by the dull buzz of Rus’s cell phone. Casting Twist a sheepish grin, he untangled himself from his arms, turning over and answering the call. “heya, cash. what’s up?”

Twist froze in disbelief. Why would Patches be calling now…?

“what am i doing…?” Rus turned to cast Twist a wink. “something unfathomably stupid.” Twist stifled a snort, but watched Rus carefully. There was no chance Cash was simply calling for a friendly chat; his motivations were undoubtedly less than honest. “hmm, your place?” Rus’s response to whatever Cash had said confirmed Twist’s suspicions. “tell you what—why don’t you give me an hour? that work?” Rus stifled a snort, his gaze flickering to Twist. “yeah, i’ll shower first, you asshole. see you soon.”

For a moment, Twist had to remind himself not to gape. He stared at Rus as he hung up, struggling to hide his bewilderment. “Yer… meetin’ up with Patches?” he asked cautiously, ensuring he hadn’t misunderstood the phone call.

Rus flushed slightly, but smiled, his eyes darting away from Twist. “yeah… something wrong with that?”

Twist blinked, trying to comprehend the situation. While Cash’s intrusion was not unexpected—Rus’s agreement to his offer certainly was. Still, Twist wasn’t one to back down so easily—though he couldn’t stop Rus from engaging with Cash tonight… he could certainly delay him. “We still go ‘n hour, don’ we?”

Rus shrugged. “i suppose.”

“Good.” Grinning, Twist rolled them over, straddling Rus’s hips. He leaned down, kissing the surprised look off Rus’s face. “’Cause I’ve got a few more things I’d like ta do ta ya before ya go.”

Twist considered it a victory that Rus didn’t have time to shower before he left.

 

Twist made sure to awake before sunrise the next morning. His bones ached pleasantly from the previous night’s activities, and his magic felt considerably warm and settled. After a quick breakfast, he made his way to the nearest bus stop. He was at Cash’s house before seven. Not bothering to ring the bell of the ridiculously pricy penthouse, Twist waltzed inside—noting that Cash seemed to have forgotten to lock the front door. He certainly must have been eager.

To Twist’s surprise, Rus was sprawled out on one of the lavish sofas in the living room, fast asleep. Cash was nowhere in sight. Shooting a cautious glance at the staircase, Twist approached Rus, placing a light hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Tale-verse,” he whispered, as Rus blearily opened his eye sockets. He blinked at Twist in surprise, a hint of amusement in his features.

“twisted… couldn’t stay away, could you?” Rus murmured through a yawn.

“Nah.” Twist grinned, climbing onto the sofa beside Rus. “Patches made ya sleep on the couch?” he questioned, lifting a brow bone.

“who says we were sleeping?” Rus asked, smirking.

Twist chuckled, leaning in. “Wanna not sleep some more?”

Rus snorted. “you sure have a way with words, twisted. do you want me to suck you off or eat you out?”

Twist grinned, feeling victorious. Leaning in, he pressed their teeth together, satisfied by Rus’s soft hum of appreciation. “How ‘bout both?” he murmured, nipping at Rus’s jaw.

Rus drew away to regard him with dubiety. “now you’re just being greedy.”

“Why waste a mouth as exquisite as yers on jus’ one form of oral?”

“well now, how can i say no to such a sweet-talker?”

Twist couldn’t decide if he was more satisfied by Rus’s performance, or the look on Cash’s face when he emerged at the top of the stairs to find Rus with his head between Twist’s legs.

 

A week passed without incident (sexual or otherwise), and it wasn’t until the skeletons’ next gathering that Twist saw Rus and Cash again. The day was hot, and Twist was thankful for the cool air-conditioning inside the bar. What he was not so thankful for however, was the sight of Cash and Rus huddled beside each other in one of the corner booths.

By all appearances, things seemed fairly normal (but, perhaps, for their proximity to each other). But as Twist drew closer, he came to notice a rather strange expression on Rus’s face. He looked almost pained, and light beads of sweat dotted his skull. It was only when Twist caught Cash’s expression—an almost vindictive grin—that he realised something more was at play.

Any other monster would have shied away the moment they caught whim of what was going on between the two skeletons—but Twist wasn’t just any monster. Shame was something relatively foreign to him, and without qualm, he sat down beside them, shooting Cash a broad grin. “Heya, Tale-verse—Patches—what’re ya up to?”

Rus’s eyes went wide, a heavy blush sinking into his features. But when he opened his mouth to speak, Cash cut in, leaning over to regard Twist with a challenging tilt of his head. “not much. i was just givin’ rus a hand with somethin’. isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Rus blushed deeper as Cash’s teeth grazed his neck, but he nodded (a little breathlessly), remaining silent.

Twist observed them, projecting unfazed amusement despite the frustration Cash was igniting within him. “Well,” he said, shrugging with casual indifference and leaning back, “don’ stop on my account.”

“we weren’t,” Cash growled, and Rus whimpered softly, turning to bury his face in Cash’s chest. But Cash stopped him, holding him at bay with his free hand (the other was currently… occupied). “nah, love. i want ya ta look at him. go on. turn around.”

Rus stared at Cash for a few seconds, tears leaking from the corners of his eye sockets, before turning hesitantly to look at Twist. Cash pressed his teeth to Rus’s acoustic meatus, whispering something too quiet for Twist to hear. But given the sudden heated look that crossed Rus’s features—it wasn’t difficult to guess the nature of Cash’s words.

Twist knew walking away would be admitting defeat, but he still felt thoroughly put on the spot. Embarrassment wasn’t really an emotion he was familiar with, yet he could feel magic tingling beneath the surface of his bones. Rus’s expression was an enticing mixture of bliss and discomposure, his eyes straying from Twist’s face, and his cheeks glowing. Though Twist would normally be more than inclined to enjoy the display, Cash’s complacent smirk was very off-putting.

He relinquished to sit and watch, forcing his features to appear neutral, until at last Cash pressed his hand over Rus’s mouth to muffle his cries, and pulled away. “you were perfect, darlin’,” Cash murmured, running his tongue over Rus’s neck, while keeping his gaze firmly locked on Twist. “gonna go wash my hands,” he said, sliding out of the booth and casting Twist a triumphant smirk. “don’t worry, love, i took good care of ‘im.”

Twist watched Cash go, pressing back the retorts he itched to speak. When Cash was out of sight, Twist turned to Rus, who still looked a little flushed. Shuffling over, Twist traced his fingers over the back of Rus’s hand playfully, leaning in to murmur, “Need me ta take ya home, Tale-verse? I can give y’a ride.”

Rus glanced at him, lifting a brow-bone. “you don’t drive,” he pointed out.

“Not that kinda ride, sweetheart.”

By some miracle, Rus agreed. Twist was more than obliged to continue his rivalry with Cash—indeed, he was rather delighted. The competition was thrilling—seeing the mix of outrage and frustration on Cash’s face every time Twist gained the upper hand was immensely satisfying. Not to mention, Rus was a damn good fuck.

****

Cash had never been one for socialising. He tended to avoid human (and monster) interaction as much as physically possible, and spending time in the presence of crowds was a peeve of his. He had been one of the first to reject the bullshit Tale-verse suggestion for a ‘weekly hang-out’. In fact, the first time he had attended had only been at Twist’s unrelenting insistence.

He had attended every one since.

Cash liked Rus. He liked talking to him, being around him, _touching_ him. He was all sweet smiles and soft whispers and subtle glances that made Cash feel _wanted._ So on that warm Friday night, Cash’s soul had leapt a little when Rus had chosen to sit beside him. _Him—_ and not that Twisted asshole who kept shooting them glances from across the bar. Cash made sure to establish the fact that Rus’s attentions were _his_ for the night. He shuffled close to him, leaned in, and did his best to smile and engage.

But for the life of him, he couldn’t seem to get the right words out—hell, he could barely look at Rus without blushing. And before long, Twist was standing beside their booth, his body angled in such a way that flaunted the sharp curve of his hip and displayed just a sliver of his clavicle. His eyes were on Rus, but Cash caught the brief smug glances in his direction.

When Rus left with Twist, it felt as if a dagger had embedded itself in Cash’s chest. His fists trembled at his sides, and he could do little but stare at the hard oak of the table as his magic boiled. He caught a glimpse of Blackberry’s smug half-smile across the table, and snapped his head up, teeth gritted. “somethin’ to say, berry?”

Blackberry sighed, sounding almost pitying. “You’re not going to win against him, Cash,” he stated simply.

Irritated, Cash cast a glance at Red, who merely shrugged in concession. “yeah, uh, sorry bud. the twisted’s got ya beat by a mile an’ a half.”

Cash stared at both of them for half a minute before standing abruptly, marching for the door without so much as a ‘goodbye’. He seldom bothered mustering the energy for petty competitions—but Twist somehow seemed to know just which of his buttons to push, and Cash was nothing if not stubborn. He would _not_ be losing this.

 

Relief flooded Cash when Rus picked up on the other end of the line around an hour later (a very small part of him entertained the idea that Rus had been _hoping_ Cash would call). And Rus’s unfaltering agreement to come over sent Cash’s soul aflutter. He couldn’t help but grin to himself as he hung up, wishing more than anything that he could see the look on the Twisted bastard’s face.

When Rus arrived an hour later, he was looking a little dishevelled. “you smell like sex,” Cash remarked, letting him in.

Rus hummed in agreement, crossing the room and flopping onto one of the plush sofas. “uh… yeah. that’s normally what happens when you have sex.” Cash felt a sick pit settling in his chest, and he grimaced. Seeming to sense his discomfort, Rus quickly shook his head, smiling. “but… feel free to try and prove me wrong.” His tongue danced over his teeth, and Cash felt warmth pooling in his groin.

After pouring them both a glass of his most expensive champagne, he sat beside Rus, who seemed more than grateful for the drink. “are you trying to get me drunk, cash?” he asked, lifting a brow-bone in teasing.

“i’m trying to give you the treatment you deserve,” Cash told him, smoothly. His breath stuttered as Rus’s hand glided slowly up his femur, settling just beneath his pelvic inlet.

“fuck me on this sofa, and i’ll consider myself treated,” Rus purred, pressing his teeth against Cash’s neck. Though Cash normally turn his nose up at the thought of sullying his pristine couches—he decided to make an exception for Rus.

And _oh,_ was he glad he did. Though fucking Rus was sweet and gentle, it was nothing like Cash had imagined it to be. Though Rus was soft and considerate—he was by no means submissive. Even as Cash pounded into him, he could feel Rus guiding his movements, encouraging him, whispering words of praise and adoration.

When Cash came, it was with tears in his eyes, and Rus’s name falling from his mouth. He flushed at how embarrassingly quickly he had reached his climax, but Rus seemed unconcerned, almost immediately curling up against him and falling asleep.

A little startled at the unreserved display of trust, Cash carefully pried himself out of Rus’s arms, gathering a blanket and draping it over him before hurrying upstairs, his cheeks burning. A small bloom of pride unfurled inside him—where Rus had only remained with Twist for a mere hour, he had chosen to stay with Cash for an entire night (even if he was only sleeping on his sofa). Cash almost considered joining him, but decided against it, the thought a little daunting.

Needless to say, the fury and despair he felt at finding Twist in _his_ living room the next morning with Rus’s face buried in his crotch—was unfathomable. Cash vowed nothing short of bitter revenge in return.

 

A week later, he delivered on his promise.

The blistering heat of the day did nothing to quell the heady agitation of Cash’s magic, and he was more than grateful when he found Rus sitting in their usual booth alone at the bar. Sliding in beside him, he pushed his misgivings to the back of his mind, and slung his arm over Rus’s shoulders, leaning into him. “bit warm today, isn’ it?” he remarked, satisfied by the look of surprise on Rus’s face.

“i—i suppose it is,” Rus said, seeming a little taken off guard by the physical gesture. This delighted Cash, and he tugged Rus closer. He could feel the heat radiating from his body, and dared to indulge the idea that Rus might be just as horny as he was.

He turned his head to press his teeth to the angle of Rus’s jaw, feeling a shudder go through Rus as he scraped his teeth over the bone. “hmm… you smell delicious, y’know that?”

Rus’s breath hitched as Cash’s fingers found the waistband of his pants, teasing at the base of his spine and iliac crest. “i—the others might be here soon,” he murmured, his breathing beginning to quicken.

“do you want me ta stop?” Cash asked, pausing.

“i don’t… n-no.”

“good,” Cash breathed, his fingers finding the pool of magic which had settled at Rus’s pelvic inlet. “because i _really_ don’t want ta stop… and besides, pretty sure the twisted asshole is the only one showin’ up today.”

Rus pulled away slightly to glance at him, a brow-bone lifted in skeptical amusement. Cash flushed a little, suddenly wishing he hadn’t spoken. But to his surprise, Rus only grinned and leaned close to whisper, “well then, we’d better put on a damn good show.”

By the time Twist arrived, Rus was barely short of a mess of sweat and magic in Cash’s hands (or, hand, rather). The sudden expansion of Twist’s eye-light didn’t surprise Cash, and he smirked as he caught Twist’s gaze. He was a little surprised when Twist sat down beside them—even more so when he remained where he was after it became obvious that Cash wasn’t stopping.

Cash heaved Rus closer, wrapping his free arm around his chest possessively, and whispering obscene words against his skull. Throughout the encounter, he refused to release Twist’s gaze—the bastard needed to learn that Cash wasn’t one to accept defeat so easily. For once, Cash found himself struggling to read Twist’s expression. His eye would occasionally stray to Rus’s face, but for the most part, he seemed to be having difficulty keeping it off Cash.

When Rus came, Cash pressed his hand over his mouth to silence him, despite the rowdy chatter that filled the bar. He allowed Rus barely a moment to catch his breath before leaning in to smooth his tongue over Rus’s neck. “you were perfect, darlin’,” he breathed, softly, carefully gauging Twist’s response. To his disappointment, Twist appeared (for the most part) unaffected by the display, but for the pale flush of magic around the spiderweb cracks of his eye socket. Giving Rus’s femur a gentle squeeze, Cash stood. “gonna go wash my hands.” He glanced at Twist, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “don’t worry, love, i took good care of ‘im.”

As he walked away, Cash preened at the way Twist’s jaw clenched—just a little. Though he knew this competition of theirs was far from over, he couldn’t help but revel in his small victory. While he was more than enjoying the pleasure of Rus’s company, he was beginning to find himself quite thrilled by Twist’s small slips in composure. The idea of seeing him fall apart completely was… more than intriguing.

****

The feud between Twist and Cash continued for weeks. With Rus as their weapon of choice, they tormented each other to no end—going so far as to interrupt one another in the midst of their ‘revenge schemes’. One positive at least, was that Rus seemed to have no complaints in regards to the arrangement. If he had any reservations about his role in Twist and Cash’s rivalry, he made no mention of them. Truth be told, he appeared a rather enthusiastic participant.

But, one Friday night at the bar, their antics were brought to a rather abrupt end.

Twist’s hand had somehow found its way up the back of Rus’s shirt, and he had his fingers curled around Rus’s spine—a predicament Rus seemed quite satisfied with. Particularly when coupled with the feeling of Cash’s sharp fingers on his ribs. The look on his face was something akin to deep bliss—though the same could not be said for Twist and Cash. Over Rus, they shared a piercing glare, each determined to outdo the other.

It was only when Edge (who had been observing the endeavour in silent distaste after being quite forgotten by the other three skeletons) loudly declared, “Oh for fuck’s sake, Rus—would you just _pick_ one of them?”—that Twist, Cash, and Rus all came to a simultaneous halt, looking up at Edge in surprise.

Immediately, Twist and Cash exchanged a frantic glance. In the midst of all their attempts to best each other, not once had it occurred to them to simply _ask_ Rus which of them he preferred. And suddenly, all attention was on the Tale-verse skeleton, who faltered beneath the gazes of the other three. “w-well…” he stammered, averting his gaze.

“… well?” Cash was quite literally sitting on the edge of his seat, his fingers clenched around the corner of the table. “which of us is it?”

Rus shook his head, releasing a quiet, humourless laugh. “look—it’s not that easy. i—”

“C’mon, Patches,” Twist interjected, shooting Cash a dubious grin. “It’s obviously me. Ya can’ even last more than a couple a’ minutes.”

Fuming, Cash opened his mouth to snap back at Twist—but Edge quickly cut in, sighing. “Aggrandising your own sexual prowess isn’t going to achieve anything, Twist,” he said, sharply, silencing Twist. “It’s precisely how the two of you landed yourselves in this dilemma in the first place… Rus?” Something unspoken seemed to pass between Rus and Edge—an understanding beyond what Twist or Cash had the capacity to comprehend in that moment.

Rus glanced between Twist and Cash anxiously, resting a hand on each of their arms. But their surprise at the unexpected gentle contact was nothing compared to when Rus quietly confessed, “i… i want both of you.”


	2. How to bed two Fell-verse monsters: a guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one get two Fell-verse monsters, who have been at war with each other for the past month, to cooperate in a sexual setting? Just follow this simple guide to find out!
> 
> (Disclaimer: Please don't actually use this as a guide.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beating around the bush with this one, guys - they're boning.
> 
> No warnings necessary here. This is honestly just smut. (But, as always, please let me know if I've missed anything).

For most of his life, Rus had considered himself what some might call ‘minimalist’. It didn’t take much to please him. He liked things to be simple. Straightforward. Easy to understand. Complication flustered him and he tended to avoid situations that might be considered ‘overwhelming’.

And yet, here he stood—with two Fell-verse monsters in his bed. Two monsters who could not be described as anything better than ‘antagonistic acquaintances’, no less. Rus had managed to silence Twist and Cash’s bickering long enough to convince them to sit side by side on the bed—but how he was going to get them to cooperate with each other was still a little beyond him.

He watched them with a frown, crossing his arms. “are you two done?” he asked, dryly.

“Hey, give Patches a little credit,” Twist said. “Takes ‘im a’ _least_ thirty seconds before ‘e’s ‘done’.”

Rus rolled his eyes and Twist snickered, receiving a caustic glare from Cash. “at least i’m dignified enough not ta be caught in jeans like _those._ ”

Snorting, Twist lifted a brow-bone. “Not sure dignity’s got anythin’ ta do with it, Patches. I’d call it ‘overcompensation’.”

“ _hey,_ ” Rus said, sharply, interrupting whatever Cash had been about to retort with. “i may have said i wanted you both—but at this rate, i’d be just as happy to settle for neither of you.”

This silenced Twist and Cash immediately, Cash still blushing furiously and scowling at the floor. Rus pinched his nasal bridge, suddenly contemplating whether this was actually worth the effort it was going to take. “alright,” he said, at length, “take off your jeans, both of you. i honestly don’t give a damn about your clothes—frankly, i’d prefer if you wore none at all.”

Twist grinned, already reaching for his belt buckle. “Frankly—so would I,” he supplied, winking. Rus conceded a small smile, watching in appreciation (and gratitude) as Twist kicked his pants off.

Cash was a little more reserved, pulling his knees to his chest and swallowing as he watched Twist’s unabashed display. Approaching him, Rus placed a hand over one of Cash’s knees, smoothing his thumb gently over the bone. “you too, love,” he said, softly.

Cash’s cheekbones heated and he averted his eye. “’s alright,” he mumbled, drawing his knees closer. “twisted looks like he’s more than ready ta handle ya.”

Rus shook his head. “he’s not going to be handling me—he’s going to be handling you.”

Cash’s sockets went wide, and Twist’s gaze snapped up, a similar look of confoundment on his face. “Uh—handlin’— _what_?”

“you’re going to be handling cash,” Rus repeated, smirking. Twist only stared at him in disbelief, while Cash no longer even seemed able to look at Rus. “oh come now,” Rus chided. “you’re both excellent in bed—i can attest to that. you have nothing to be worried about.”

“I—yeah, but we’re here ta fuck _you,_ sweetheart,” Twist pointed out.

“nope. you’re here to fuck each other. i’m here to watch… and to provide some instruction.”

Cash appeared stunned, his eye-light flickering out briefly before he shook his head. “rus, you aren’t—you aren’t _serious,_ are you? that’s—it’s—”

“Kinda hot,” Twist relinquished. Cash looked at him sharply, his brow bone creased in alarm. Twist offered him a nonchalant shrug. “Don’t gimme that judgemental crap, Patches. Yer thinkin’ exactly the same thin’.”

Cash squeezed his sockets shut, as if struggling to compose himself. “i—” He broke off, inhaling shakily.

Rus crouched beside him, taking a hold of his trembling hands to still them. “hey, you don’t have to do this, precious. i didn’t bring you here to humiliate you—i want to take care of you.” Rus touched his teeth to the back of Cash’s hands in a light kiss, never breaking eye contact. “i’ve been fucking both of you long enough to know what you like—and i think i can work something out that’ll satisfy both of you… what do you say?”

He awaited Cash’s response with a patient smile, rubbing faint circles over Cash’s carpals with his thumb. Swallowing, Cash glanced at Twist, who was watching him astutely. “do you—?” He shook his head and looked away, seeming unable to finish the thought.

Thankfully, it appeared that Twist was no longer reluctant to the idea, and he inched closer to Cash, cupping his face. “I do. Trust me, sweetheart—if yer a good enough fuck ta keep Rus around, I’m game.”

Cash frowned, but his cheekbones glowed at the compliment. “just… get my pants off for me, you asshole.”

Twist snickered, moving to straddle Cash’s femurs. “Gladly~” he purred, fingers working at the buckle of Cash’s jeans.

With a small smile of relief, Rus withdrew, moving to sit on a chair he’d placed a few feet away from the bed. Though he wanted his presence to be enough to influence the scene, he didn’t want to steal the spotlight away from either of them—this was about Twist and Cash indulging in each other, not him.

Once Twist had loosened Cash’s jeans, he slid them languidly down his legs. The leisurely pace seemed to frustrate Cash, because with a huff of irritation, he said, “get on with it, will you?”

Chuckling huskily, Twist shook his head. “Nah, I think I’m enjoyin’ this…” He hummed softly, leaning over Cash and breathing softly against his mouth. The effect was immediate, Cash going still, his cheeks burning. “Mind if I taste ya, Patches?” Twist whispered, his tongue darting over his teeth.

Cash blinked. “for fuck’s sake, twisted—just say kiss!”

“So tha’s a yes?”

“… yes.”

Grinning appreciatively, Twist closed the distance between them, pressing his tongue against Cash’s teeth. Cash released a small gasp, going stiff. For a second, Rus feared he’d have to intervene, wondering if he’d overestimated Cash’s enthusiasm to participate. But Cash quickly reciprocated by meeting Twist’s tongue with his own, immediately dispelling Rus’s misgivings. Rus leaned back, a soft hum of contentment building in his throat.

For Fell-verse monsters, Twist and Cash were surprisingly gentle with each other. Twist cupped the back of Cash’s skull before deepening the kiss, his touches light and delicate. Cash was almost limp beneath Twist—but Rus noticed the very subtle way his hips bucked reflexively against Twist, seeking that extra bit of stimulation that was just out of his grasp.

When Twist pulled away, Cash was a little breathless, magic blowing his right eye-light wide and bright. “Delicious,” Twist murmured, licking the magic off his teeth for emphasis as he sat up.

“sh-shut up,” Cash responded, shakily, turning away.

“look at him,” Rus instructed, quietly.

Both Cash and Twist glanced up at him in surprise, as if they’d forgotten he was there. “what?”

“i said look at him,” Rus repeated. “i don’t want you to hide your face from him—i know how much you like doing that.” Reflexively, Cash tried to glance away to hide his flushed cheekbones—but Twist cradled his face, holding him in place. Rus smiled, grateful for his cooperation. “i want him to see what you look like when you come,” Rus said, an almost guttural edge creeping into his voice.

Cash swallowed, unable to look away from Twist, who was grinning down at him, magic filtering through the cracks of his eye socket. “Mm, Rus is right, sweetheart—I can’ wait ta see it.”

Cash looked bewildered, his eye fixed on Twist’s face. “j-just… take my pants off. please.”

Laughing softly, Twist happily obliged, shimmying Cash’s jeans off and discarding them on the floor. He hummed appreciatively, running his fingers down the length of Cash’s legs. He was rewarded with a shudder, Cash watching him intently. Twist glanced at Rus, lifting a brow-bone. “What next, Tale-verse?”

“take off his shirt,” Rus told him, his eyes not leaving Cash. “and do it slowly—i want you to savour it.”

Twist pressed a single finger to Cash’s sternum, hooking it beneath the top button of his dress-shit. Reflexively, Cash flinched away, and Twist hesitated, panic briefly flickering across his expression. “it’s alright, twisted,” Rus cut in. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he had quickly learned that displaying even the smallest signs of discomfort brought Twist to a slamming halt during sex. “he’s okay, aren’t you, cash?”

Cash looked at Rus briefly, then turned back to Twist, nodding. “yeah. yer good, twisted.”

Twist still waited a few seconds before continuing, inhaling deeply to steady himself. He gradually undid the buttons of Cash’s shirt, tracing the tip of his finger over the exposed bone beneath. Though light, Rus could tell that the touches were having an effect, the rise and fall of Cash’s chest quickening.

When Twist had popped open the last button, he slowly pulled Cash’s shirt away, exposing his ribs and chest. “you should have a taste,” Rus murmured, his becoming gravelly with arousal.

“Think I might,” Twist hummed, dipping his head to run his tongue down Cash’s sternum. With a sharp gasp, Cash grasped at the sheets, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Twist seemed pleased with his reaction, and began laving every notch and scarred edge of Cash’s ribs in attention. Cash let a soft hiss escape between his teeth. “Hmm… don’ hold back, precious,” Twist purred. “I wanna hear ya.”

“twist—please, i need you to—hmm…” Trailing off, Cash shook his head, and opted to clutch onto Twist instead of the bedsheets, pulling him away. Twist regarded him with lifted brow-bones.

“What do ya want, Patches?”

“i—i—”

“how about you put that exquisite mouth of yours to work, twisted,” Rus said, grinning as Twist looked at him with amusement.

“Should’ve known ya’d make me eat my words,” he said, winking.

Rus snorted. He gave Cash a quick glance, confirming that his magic was very much ready to form, the pool of purple bright at his pelvis. “form us a nice cock, won’t you, cash?”

It didn’t take much deliberation before Cash’s magic had settled into the requested form. Already half-hard, he swallowed as Twist shuffled down his legs, crouching so that he was at eye-level with Cash’s erection. “Hmmm, very nice, Patches. Can’ wait ta have it in me~” Cash’s sockets widened as Twist stroked the tip of his finger over the head. He tipped his chin back, mouth falling open in a silent gasp.

“don’t tease him,” Rus warned, levelling Twist with a firm stare. He knew Cash’s stamina was very limited—hell, getting Twist to perform oral on him first was taking a bit of a risk. But Rus wanted to ensure Cash was well taken care of—and Twist did have an excellent mouth. “and no hands. i want you to use them to touch yourself instead.”

Twist huffed out a breathless laugh, shrugging. “Whatever ya say, Tale-verse.” He met Cash’s eye, and his expression softened slightly. He paused to reach up and caress his cheek with the back of his hand, the touch gracing the injured side of Cash’s face. “I’m gonna make ya feel real good, Pa—precious,” he vowed. “An’ no silencin’ yerself, I wanna hear ya, got it?” Cash nodded, teeth pressed together as the pace of his breaths increased. “Good.” Twist’s gaze darted to Rus, and he winked, before dipping his head and taking Cash into his mouth all at once.

Taken completely off guard, Cash let a soft, startled cry escape him, his head falling back onto the pillow. He pressed his hand across his forehead, shielding his eye—but true to his promise, his mouth remained uncovered. The sound of his slow panting and the wet noises of Twist’s mouth on his cock filled the air, and Rus began to feel his magic stirring beneath the confines of his pants.

With Cash quickly falling apart beneath his proficient tongue, Twist reached down and began to run his fingers over the pooling magic at his own pelvis. Rus smirked as his magic slowly took shape. “feeling greedy tonight, twisted?” he observed.

Twist hummed his affirmative around Cash’s cock, the action drawing a low moan from Cash. Moving his hand to rest against the back of Twist’s skull, Cash cracked open his eye socket, glancing at Twist’s formed genitalia. “oh—for fuck’s sake, twisted. a dick and a pussy? only you would—ah, _fuck._ did you just f-fucking _bite_ me?”

Twist slid off Cash’s cock, giving the head a final cursory lick. He was grinning, a delicious blend of purple and gold dribbling down his chin and beneath his mandible. “Ya inta that?”

Cash’s expression darkened, but he kept his mouth firmly shut, glaring at Twist. Chuckling, Twist nodded. “Thought so.” He looked at Rus, his eye-light darting downward to the glow of magic at his groin. “Enjoyin’ yerself?” he asked, with a smirk.

“immensely,” Rus said. “and since you got a taste of his magic, i think it’s only fair that he gets a taste of yours.” Rus regarded Cash, who suddenly looked anxious. “you up for it, moneybags?”

“Think it’s pretty obvious at this poin’ tha’ he’s _up_ fer it,” Twist said, indicating Cash’s erect magic with a grin.

“but is he willing to go down for it?” Rus asked, chuckling. He looked at Cash, tilting his head. “i have to say, precious, having your tongue inside me is… exhilarating. would you care to share your talents with twist? if you’re as good for him as you always are for me, he’s in for a treat~”

Cash and Twist both turned to stare at Rus, their eye sockets wide with surprise. Rus couldn’t help but blush a little, silently preening. He seldom possessed enough coherency for much dirty talk, but being in control like this was… refreshing. Smiling pleasantly, he lifted a brow-bone, and Cash quickly nodded. “yeah—i, uh…” He looked at Twist, licking his teeth instinctively. “i s’pose i could. lie back, asshole.”

“Talk dirty ta me, Patches,” Twist crooned, teasing.

Cash only rolled his eye-light, tipping Twist onto his back and crawling to rest his elbows between his legs. He gave Twist’s cock a few slow strokes, eliciting a pleased exhale of breath from him. Cash took his time to work Twist up, running his tongue along the inside of his femur. He pressed his thumb firmly against Twist’s clit without warning, and Twist’s head fell back, a low groan building in his throat. “Fuck, Patches—” he panted, his breaths becoming shallow.

When Cash dipped his tongue into Twist’s entrance, he managed to draw a deep moan from Twist, who dragged his fingertips over the back of Cash’s skull. “Shit—Rus wasn’ lyin’,” he gasped, back arching off the bed. “Ah—that’s it. Keep goin’, Cash. _Fuck._ Right there, precious… shit.”

Rus shifted in his seat, allowing his legs to fall open a little wider. Twist’s dirty talk had always had a way of exciting his magic beyond its usual bounds. A low moan built in his throat as he watched Cash delve deeper into Twist’s dripping cunt. Cash had his hands curled around Twist’s femurs, holding his legs apart as he pressed his tongue into his magic. And judging by Twist’s muttered words and cries of elation—he was hitting all the right spots.

By the time Cash pulled away, Rus had already allowed his hand to dip beneath the waistband of his pants, pressing a finger between the folds of his own vulva. “a-alright,” he said, a little breathlessly. Swallowing, he withdrew his hand and closed his eyes, taking a moment to compose himself. When he opened them again, Twist and Cash both had their eyes fixed on him, hungry arousal branded in their expressions. Chuckling heavily, Rus stood, approaching the bedside.

“lie on your back, cash,” he instructed, his voice going softer, and Cash obliged. “knees to your chest.” Cash frowned, tilting his head, and Rus nodded. “it’ll feel good, i promise—twisted?” Twist was kneeling before Cash, awaiting Rus’s instruction. Magic dripped from between his folds, and his cock was now fully erect. Rus smiled, and leaned close to whisper below Cash’s audibility. “i want you to ride him—but he won’t be able to move. he’s all yours. his pleasure is yours… make him feel good, twisted. you own him.”

Magic flooded the tangle of cracks around Twist’s broken socket as Rus spoke, and when he looked up at him, there was something almost primal in his expression. A satisfied smile broke across Rus’s face, and he nodded, before returning to his chair.

Cash watched Rus, brow-bone furrowed anxiously. “don’t worry, precious, twisted’s going to take good care of you. just lie back and let him make you feel good.”

Twist leaned over Cash, spreading his knees apart so that his cock was on full display. “Can’ wait ta see tha’ delicious expression I was promised,” Twist growled softly, moving to straddle Cash’s hips. Cash swallowed as Twist braced his hands on his knees, pushing them back and leaving Cash completely susceptible to Twist’s movements.

When Twist sank down onto Cash’s cock, their combined moans filled the room—Cash’s just a little more strained. Rus found himself leaning forward, his fingers scraping against the chair’s arms. “go slowly,” he groaned. “don’t you dare let him come until i say so.”

Twist panted, shooting Rus a stiff grin, sweat and magic already trickling down his skull. “Wouldn’t—hah—dream of it, sweetheart.” He began to move leisurely, rolling his hips and grinding down onto Cash’s cock at an agonising pace. Cash whimpered, but the position rendered him completely at Twist’s mercy, leaving him no room for mobility.

Twist hummed, sharp breaths escaping from between his teeth as he gently slid off Cash’s cock, then gradually sank back down, panting heavily. “Damn, Patches, ya feel—fuckin’ amazin’ inside me. Ah—ah, _fuck,_ ya feel good. An’ look at ya—” Twist stilled, Cash completely hilted inside him. He grinned, bucking his hips gently as Cash let go of a desperate sob. “Ya look like a fuckin’ _treat._ ” He leaned forward, licking at Cash’s cervical vertebrae with a low hum.

“fucking hell, twisted,” Rus panted. “just—fuck. look at him. stars, he… he’s _perfect_.”

Cash squeezed his socket shut, releasing a long, earnest cry. “for fuck’s sake, twisted—please! please move!” His voice was wavering, lost in a string of whimpers and sobs. “p-please—” he half-choked. “please—i c-can’t take it. please— _fuck_.”

Amidst Cash’s half-intelligible moaning, Twist had lifted his hips all the way—before slamming them back down, _hard_. He finally began to move, bouncing steadily on Cash’s cock. “Ya like that, Patches?” he groaned, letting his head fall back. “Shit, yeah ya do—yer close already, aren’t ya? Fuck, yer good. Yer so fuckin’ good, Patches.”

Rus, who already had three fingers buried inside himself, barely managed to choke out, “don’t—don’t let him come yet. i want to hear him scream first. fuck…”

Twist laughed hoarsely and nodded, leaning down to whisper to Cash. “Look at what yer doin’ ta him, Patches—look at ‘im.” Cash turned to Rus, groaning as his gaze landed on him. Though Rus hadn’t bothered removing his pants, he could still feel the wet stain of magic that had soaked through the fabric—and no doubt Cash had noticed it too. Rus buried his face in his hand, whining softly. “Listen ta that,” Twist hissed, tugging Cash closer to him with his fingers hooked between his ribs. “ _You_ did that ta him. Yer drivin’ him mad— _fuck—_ ”

Twist broke off with a moan, speeding up his movements on Cash’s cock. With his pleasure completely in Twist’s hands, Cash’s head fell back, and he wailed, tears falling from his eye socket. He clung to Twist, his hands grasped desperately around fistfuls of his shirt. “Oh— _yes,_ ” Twist cried. There you go—that’s a good boy. Come for me. That’s it—oh, right there, precious. Fuck, fuck, fuck— _fuck._ ”

Rus could feel his magic convulsing around his fingers as bliss overcame him—but it was near-nothing compared to the unbridled look of ecstasy on Cash’s face. His frantic cries drowned out Twist’s string of babble, and Rus could see deep violet magic leaking from Twist’s entrance. He slumped back in his chair, muttering curses beneath his breath.

Gently, Twist extracted himself from Cash, carefully arranging him on the sheets with his head propped up by a pillow. “Glad I got ta see that face a’ yers, Patches,” Twist whispered, leaning down to press his teeth to Cash’s forehead. Cash seemed too dazed to respond, staring unseeing at the ceiling above as he tried to catch his breath. Twist chuckled and looked at Rus, a sluggish grin plastered across his face. “Wanna help me with this?” he asked, indicating his—still very erect—cock.

“really?” Rus said, with deadpan disbelief. “that honestly wasn’t enough for you?”

Twist shrugged, glancing at Cash, who was still panting, his eye closed. “It was more than enough—but I want more.” He looked back at Rus, a saccharine smile making its way across his features. “Please?”

Rolling his eyes, Rus stood, climbing onto the bed and pushing Twist onto his back. “fine. but i’m making it quick. i need to take care of our exhausted little sub.”

“Oh, believe me, sweetheart—he ain’t little.”

Snorting, Rus moved to straddle Twist, his cunt hovering above Twist’s cock. He leaned down to trace his tongue over Twist’s teeth, sighing as Twist’s own magic breached his mouth. He allowed his hips to sink as they kissed, groaning against Twist’s mouth as he was filled. “shit—neither are you.”

Laughing softly against Rus, Twist began to bounce him, his hands gentle on Rus’s iliac crests. Rus allowed Twist to do most of the work. Despite having been mostly passive for their scene, he was feeling a little worn out.

Huh. Maybe the month of fucking had finally gotten to him.

Twist took him slowly, breathing words of praise (and some less savoury compliments) against his acoustic meatus. In the midst of his rapture, Rus caught Cash’s gaze. Still a little breathless, he was watching them keenly, eye darting quickly between their faces. As Twist guided him up and down on his cock, Rus reached out to cup Cash’s face, drawing him in and kissing him deeply. He moaned into Cash’s mouth as he felt Twist’s thumb moving to his clit, his second climax of the evening building rapidly.

When he came, his cries were muffled by Cash’s mouth, and he held onto him desperately, tears leaking from the corners of his eye sockets. “Sorry, love,” Twist panted, without halting his quick thrusts inside of Rus. “’m nearly there… fuck.”

Overstimulated and exhausted, Rus moaned as Twist continued to move inside him, slumping forward onto his chest until he felt warmth flooding his throbbing cunt. “… fuck… twisted…”

Twist was groaning, his arms wrapped around Rus tightly as he rode out his orgasm. “Shit—sorry, sweethear’… didn’ realise how close ya were… fuck… I—did I hurt ya?”

“nah, twisted…” Rus mumbled, burying his face in Twist’s chest. “just… lemme stay here.”

Chuckling hoarsely, Twist cradled his head against his shoulder. “’Course, precious.”

Rus could feel his consciousness slipping away, and it was only when he felt the mattress shifting beside him that he glanced up, remembering Cash. “hey—where are you going, love?” he asked, reaching a hand out to stop Cash.

Cash had thrown his shirt over his shoulders and was tugging his jeans back on. “thought we were done,” he said, flatly.

Rus frowned, examining the expression on Cash’s face. There was a mild sense of dejection in his eye—something reserved. Shaking his head, Rus took a hold of his hand, pulling on it gently. “we’re not done with you,” he assured him, smiling. “come on, lie down.” Rolling off Twist, Rus tugged at Cash’s hand. “please?”

Confusion coloured Cash’s features, and he blinked. “… what? why would—”

“We want ya ta stay with us, darlin’,” Twist said. Rus turned to offer him a thankful smile, and Twist shuffled closer, pressing himself flush against Rus’s back. “Come on, Rus is greedy—I can’ take care a’ him myself.”

Rolling his eye-lights, Rus focused his attention on Cash, urging him to return to the bed. “just for a bit? please?”

Cash looked uneasy, his eye darting anxiously to the bedroom door. “i—i dunno… why would ya want me ta—i—i don’t…”

“Ya did really well, Patches—you were real good fer us—you were _perfect_. Let us take care a’ ya.” Twist reached over Rus, guiding Cash back onto the bed. He looked somewhat tense, curling in on himself and inching away from them.

“it’s alright, cash,” Rus whispered, prying himself away from Twist for a moment to wrap his arms around Cash’s shoulders. “i’ve got you. you’re okay here, see? we’re here for you.”

It took Cash a few minutes of deep breathing, and a few more soothing words from Rus and Twist, but slowly, he allowed himself to curl up against Rus’s chest, pressing his head against his sternum. A soft purr of contentment emanated from Rus involuntarily, and he held onto Cash, cradling his head.

He felt Twist press himself against his back, enveloping both Rus and Cash in his arms and squeezing them delicately. “Thanks, Tale-verse,” he whispered, as Cash slowly dozed off. “Fer takin’ care of us.”

Rus nodded quietly, looking down at Cash and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “figured you two could use a bit of an incentive to start fucking.”

“Incentive?”

“me,” Rus elaborated, turning to grin at Twist.

Twist lifted a brow bone. “So this was part a’ yer master plan all along? Well, colour me impressed, Tale-verse.”

“you fell monsters have a strange way of showing affection. i had to adapt.”

“Yer fuckin’ devious, Tale-verse, I’ll give ya that.” Twist leaned down, kissing Rus lightly on the corner of the mouth, before sighing and bundling him against his chest. He hummed softly as Rus began to purr again. “Next time,” Twist murmured, “I’m watchin’.”

Sleepily, Rus merely hummed his acknowledgement, his consciousness already fading. Warmth blossomed in his chest as Twist’s loud purring drowned out his own. And if he really concentrated, he could feel the soft, satisfied vibrations coming from Cash as well.

Fell-verse monsters indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@alicedragons](https://alicedragons.tumblr.com/) for anyone interested. I will ask that you don't follow me if you're under 18 however, as I frequently post NSFW content there. Thank you! ^^
> 
> Twist Papyrus belongs to [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit). I highly recommend checking out her Twistfell series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036044/chapters/29818281). (Read the warnings though. Twist isn't nearly as much of a happy boy there as he is here.)


End file.
